The story of the Alices
by yin-yang-rose-ninja-angel
Summary: Based of the song Alice of Human Sacrifice. The host club finds one normal day a scrap of paper, with a few lines written on it. They decide to ignore it, but that is when a cruel song starts to play. And as the song continues, the members find out one by one that they are helpless against the horrifing meaning of it. Rated T for blood, horror and murder AND MY PARANOID!
1. prologue and First Alice

**Me: Yo, I know it's not smart to start another story while I'm already busy with another one, but I had this one in my head and I wanted to write it before it would disappear. So, sorry Adopted secrets-readers, but this one is coming first. Hopefully I will be able to upload soon.  
And about the story, I love the song Alice of Human Sacrifice. One day, I was listening to it when this came into my mind. So I wrote it. So read to find out who the Alices are, and enjoy this horror story!**

* * *

It was just a normal day, like usual. The club was heading to music room 3, but there was a surprise waiting for them…

Tamaki was the first to notice it.

"Hey, what is this scrap of paper doing here?" He gave it to Kyoya, hoping that he might know what it was. But he was also surprised.

"I don't recall having this, and certainly not the writing on it."

"What is standing then on it, Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked him, curious. Kyoya looked to her and then concentrated again on the text.

"There was once a little dream…" he started, but Tamaki grabbed it interested and continued.

"No one knows who had dreamt it. It really was such a small dream." He accidentally let it fall on the ground, and it was Honey who picked it up.

"This made the little dream think… 'I don't want to disappear; how can I make people dream me?' " the twins stole the paper from Honey and decided to end it.

"The little dream thought and thought… And at last had an idea!" Hikaru started.

"I will make people stray into me…and they will make my world…" Kaoru finished, puzzled like everyone else.

No one said something for a few minutes, until they concluded that someone was making a joke with them, and decided to forget about it. If only they hadn't done that…

* * *

~The First ALICE~

Kyoya rubbed his eyes from sleep. He had stayed longer in the school to finish his schoolwork and make some preparations for an upcoming party that Tamaki has come with. His farther was on a business trip, so it didn't matter if he stayed longer. But he ended up working until the end of the evening, and it was starting to become night. He said his goodbyes to Haruhi, who had also stayed longer to finish her schoolwork, a few hours ago. He was alone in the building, not that he cared. It wasn't the first time he worked into the night alone, he was no stranger to solitude.

Tonight, however, something was bugging him, and he knew what it was. He didn't feel good about the strange text on the paper. Something was off about it. He finally decided to search it up, and stumbled across a vocaloid song, and decided to listen to it. It was a strange song, a song about five people who enter Wonderland and were brought to their ends with a terrible fate. The beginning of the song was exactly what was written on the paper. He has an uneasy feeling about his findings and began to search for more. Eventually, he discovered that the song was based on four murder cases, four cases which were never solved. Each had also occurred Japan… It had happened so long ago, but Kyoya couldn't shake the terrifying feeling off that the murderer might be still active.

That was when he heard something outside. He turned immediately around and saw a woman looking at him. She had short brown hair and red eyes and she was wearing a red dress. She giggled at him and let a beautiful sword fall on the ground, before running off laughing. Then the laughing turned into singing, and he recognized the song she was singing.

"_The first Alice was a wrathful man of the Spade,_"

Kyoya couldn't help but look at his hand, where a red Spade has formed, as if it were painted. Angry towards the woman for mocking him, he grabbed the sword and followed her. She just laughed and continued her song.

'_And righteously he held a sharpened blade within his hand._'

Suddenly, objects were thrown at him, and as response, he slashed them all in half, destroying them. He was surprised over the ease of the object, but concentrated himself quickly at his opponent.

'_Never hesitated to slay all within his way._'

Kyoya felt suddenly a pain in his shoulder. When he looked, he saw a knife embedded in his flesh. Before he could react, another knife has planted itself in his leg. Pissed, he pulled the blades out and continued his way, leaving a red, liquid trail behind him, made of his own blood.

'_Creating paths of blood that followed him through Wonderland._'

He rested for a few moments due to his blood lose and the fact that he was chasing her for god knows how long, letting the woman escape. When he continued, he saw a thin line made out of dirt which leaded him back to music room 3#. When he opened the door, the woman was sitting there.

'_Deep into the darkened forest, Alice walked the line._'

Knowing that she couldn't escape anymore, he walked to her in the darkened room. When he stood before her, he raised his sword, not thinking anymore about the effects of his actions. Right at the moment he wanted to kill her with his weapon, she rushed beyond him. Kyoya turned around, only meeting a group of iron bars. He turned around to see that he was captured in a cage. Anxious, he let the sword fell down and grabbed the bars, shaking them in order to drawn attention to the woman, hoping that she would free him. But she only laughed and continued her cruel song.

'_Captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of Sin._'

Kyoya felt suddenly the pain of being stabbed everywhere, and soon he fell to the ground. His glasses were knocked off, but he still could see the woman turning around and starting to leave. He tried to crawl towards her, but the pain and the bars stopped him. His blood was flowing around him when arteries and critical points where hit.

'_If it were not for the murderous wake left behind._'

He stretched his hand towards her, pleading to free him, but she ignored him. When she was by the door, she turned around to face him for the last time.

'_No one would have suspect that he had ever been._'

He cried and screamed, but she only grinned in a disturbing way. She pressed her finger against her lips, and closed the doors, leaving poor Kyoya alone to die slowly and painfully…

* * *

~Time skip~

Tamaki was awoken by a maid calling him with a telephone in her hands. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his clock, seeing that it was only two in the morning. Tired, he picked up the phone.

"Hello, Suoh Tamaki speaking here, what can I do for you?" he expected a foreigner from a western country, mistaken the time different between the countries. What he didn't expect Kyoya's sister, clearly worried.

"Kyoya hasn't come home; I'm very worried about him."

"Well, this isn't the first time that he's worked until the next morning, so you shouldn't worry. He's probably still in school working."

"Yes, he does often work late, but never on school days!" That struck him hard. He indeed remembered that Kyoya never worked late when it was a school day, because he usually wanted to have some sleep before school started, but then he remembered the party he wanted to throw.

"Don't worry; he is probably working on the preparations for the party."

"You and I both know that even with that he would at least come home. No, I think that something has happened with him." He didn't feel good. She was right and they both knew it. Tamaki began to worry about his best friend as well, and he had to find out what had happened to him. So there was only one option left…

'Okay, hold on; I'm going to go check on him. Stay where you are and hold your phone ready. I will call you immediately if I find him.'

'Okay… please be careful.'

He hung up and jumped out of his bed. He didn't feel tired anymore. He grabbed a flashlight and ordered his driver to drive to the school. In the limousine, he watched the latest news on his mini-TV, which hung from the roof of the vehicle. If Kyoya had been caught in a car crash, it would be on the news. But there wasn't any news of a car crash, murder or kidnapping. He also contacted Kyoya's driver to check if Kyoya had called him to drive him home. The driver told him he hadn't, which left only two conclusions; he had decided to walk home for an unknown reason, or he was still in the school. Or maybe someone has murdered or kidnapped him while he was on the streets or in the school, which made three. He didn't know, and that was why he wanted to find out what happened to his best friend.

When he arrived at the school, he immediately ran to it and opened the doors. He flew towards the classrooms, but Kyoya wasn't there. More searching showed that he was also not in the libraries. Exhausted from running, he leaned against the wall. That was when he noticed a trail of blood. Curious, but afraid, he followed it. The bloody red path was suddenly joined by tracks of dirt and footsteps. He followed the path until he came to music room 3, where the trail seemed to end. He opened the doors and was welcomed by the same darkness as Kyoya before him.

He let the light fell on the ground, and noticed that there were trees drawn upon the ground. He walked further and further in the room, and the trees seemed to multiply with each footstep. He looked up and could see in the darkness the contours of a cage.

Suddenly, he stepped on something that looked like broken glass and something wet and sticky. Upon closer inspection, he saw that the shards of glass had come from a familiar pair of glasses, whose frame lay twisted on his shoes. And the wet thing was red…Like blood.

He shined his light a little further into the darkness, and suddenly, a hand sticking out of a cage filled his vision. Startled, he stumbled back and started to shake heavily out of fear. Once he found his bravery again, he shined his beam again, and slowly shine upon the arm the hand belonged too.

Kyoya was lying there. Limp, face down and in a pile of blood. Tamaki almost let the flashlight fall out of his hands. He pulled up the mans face to confirm his fear. Kyoya's eyes were closed, and a trickle of blood came out of his mouth. Tamaki searched on his neck for a pulse. There wasn't one. That was the moment when he noticed the various cuts and stabs on his best friend's body, and some of them were really deep. Beside him lay a beautiful sword laden with red rubies. On his left hand was a red spade drawn, and when he looked closely at his right hand, which was sticking out of the cage, he saw a playing card under it. Tamaki picked it up, and saw that it was a Jack of Spades. On the front side of it was written one word: ALICE.

His tears began to fall, and he remembered his promise Kyoya's sister that he would call her if he found Kyoya, and realized that as the one who had found him first, he was the one who should tell the others. He swallowed his fear as best as he could, and started to dial Fuyumi's number on his phone.

"Hello? Is that you Tamaki?"

"Yes…it's me…"

"Tamaki? Are you okay? Did you find Kyoya?" He had to tell her now…

"Yes…I found him…He's…"

There was a long silence.

"…Dead…."

* * *

**Me: Yes, Kyoya is the first Alice. And I think it fits him well. Okay, so he doesn't murder people, but I wouldn't be surprised if he would let his police force doing that. By the way, with all his threats and traps, it's like he slices people down with an invisible sword. So yeah, I think this fits him. Poor Tamaki for finding his dead friend. There is a third reason, but it's a bit personal- He is my favorite character of the show. I like to kill my favorite characters. Yes, I'm insane and evil. MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...**

**But who is the strange girl? That is for you to find out.**

**Anyways, review (positively or negatively), favorite and/or follow please. As always, I will see you next chapter! Bye~**


	2. Second Alice

**Me: Hey I'm back again, and I hope you didn't got nightmares of the last chapter :D. One Alice is gone, but who will be next? Also, thank my Beta Reader Extended Experience for making my fanfiction even better! I'm not gonna update soon, because one, school has started again, and two, I'm also busy with another fanfic. But I hope that you will like this next chapter. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the vocaloid song or OHSHC. Enjoy!**

* * *

Haruhi was running as fast as she could to the school. She'd read the newspaper a few moments ago, and on the front page was the article that had caused her to run.

_**Murder in rich school, police still searching for culprit.**_

_Yesterday night, a body was found in the high school Ouran Academy. The body is identified as Ootori Kyoya, a second-year student and the third son of the well known and rich Ootori family._

_His sister, Ootori Fuyumi, became worried when he didn't show up at his home by 2 am, and decided to call his best friend, Suoh Tamaki, who decided to search for him and went to the school to investigate. He claimed he followed a red path of blood, dirt and footprints to music room 3, which he, Ootori and a few other students used for their club activities. Inside the room, he found Ootori's body, and decided to call his sister, like he promised. She called the police._

_The body was found in a metal cage, and the death was caused by various stabs and cuts, which let him bleed to death. Around the cage, drawings of trees were found, just like a bloodied sword. It is possible that the sword is the murders weapon. On the left hand was a strange drawing of a red spade from a playing card, and there was also a playing card of a Jack of Spade found at the scene, which has the word ALICE written on it._

_The police are still searching for the killer, but Suoh is seen as a possible culprit._

She'd immediately stood up and ran. Her footsteps carried her closer and closer to the school, where police cars and limousines were blocking the streets. She couldn't believe it; she didn't want to believe it.

Somehow she managed to get into the school. She wanted to see Tamaki, but a police agent blocked the way.

"Let me through! I'm Haruhi Fujioka, a close friend of Tamaki! You can check it!"

But he didn't move an inch and instead called a few other agents to carry her away. Suddenly, a voice rang out.

"Let her through. She is my friend. Just like those guys there." Tamaki was standing there, but he looked different. His eyes were red of crying, and he didn't smile like always. Haruhi turned around to see that the rest of the club has arrived.

Tamaki led them to a silent classroom, where they could talk. Haruhi couldn't wait anymore; she had to know if it was true.

"Tamaki-senpai… what was standing in the newspapers, was that true?"

They were all silent for a few moments, until he answered. And what he said, would she remember forever.

"…Yes….Kyoya….he was killed…."

The repeated silence was heavy and painful. Everyone was lost in thoughts, grief and pain.

"Can we….see him?" the soft, tearful voice of Honey broke the silence.

Tamaki said nothing, but stood up and walked out of the room, the other following him. He spoke to a police man, and a few moments later they were brought to the room they would have thought the last place to be a murder scene.

Kyoya's body was still in the place it was found, and detectives, police, investigators and lawyers were all over the place, trying to put the pieces of this mystery together.

"Kyoya's death is a real mystery, and detectives from over the whole world were called to solve it. Most pieces are already picked up by the media, except for maybe the most important one…" Tamaki told them sadly, before showing them a paper.

"This is a copy of the paper which is found at one of the bars of the cage. I don't know what it or what it means, but it seems like some kind of song. Listen:

_The first Alice was a wrathful man of the spade._

_And righteously he held a sharpened blade within his hand._

_Never hesitating to slay all within his way._

_Creating paths of blood that followed him through Wonderland._

_Deep into the darkened forest, Alice walked the line._

_Captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of Sin._

_If it were not for the murderous wake left behind._

_No one would have suspected that he had ever been._

I think it references to Kyoya and how he was killed, and that is what everyone else thinks too. I'm not sure of things, and to make it all worse, I'm the prime suspect. If the court thinks I'm the murderer, I will go in jail. But I didn't do it, I only found him…"

Suddenly, a man with spiky black hair in a blue suit walks to them. "Are you Tamaki Suoh? I am Phoenix Wright, your lawyer. Can I speak with you for a few moments? I need to ask you a few questions."

Tamaki nodded.

"Yes, of course, give me a few moments please. Guys, you can go home now if you want to. There is no school today, and also no club activities. My father will send a letter to your parents to explain it. If you will excuse me now, I have an interview to give." And he walked away with the lawyer.

Everyone stood there for a few moments, but then decided that some rest would do well. So they walked off, leaving Haruhi alone. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't find her words. So she turned around and walked away, hoping that Tamaki would be okay. If she had only stayed longer…

* * *

~The second Alice~

Tamaki was sitting in his classroom. The lawyer had interviewed him, just like a few detectives. He had grown tired of it and decided to get some rest in another classroom. The windows were open and he could see the people on the streets. He just stared in the distance for a few minutes, rethinking everything over from the past hours. He had lost so much by the death of his best friend, and wondered if he could continue the club without him. Kyoya may rarely have guests, but his knowledge of gaining money was actually the thing that kept everything alive. Of course, there were other students with that knowledge, but Tamaki knew deep inside that nobody could replace Kyoya.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps, and he turned around to see who it was. It was a man with blue hair, blue eyes and a blue scarf. The strange man walked to him.

"I'm sorry; I don't want to do any interviews now. I need some rest, but maybe I will be available later." Tamaki said to the man, but he only smiled and stood beside him, also looking out of the window. Tamaki didn't know what to say, so he tried to remain silent until the man would go away. But the man didn't go away. Instead, he started to sing.

"_The second Alice was a fragile man of the diamond._"

Tamaki looked at his hand, and saw a blue diamond painted on it. He looked at the man again, who continued to sing.

"_The broken echo of the lies within demented words._"

This made Tamaki think. Weren't they all lying to him? That he wouldn't be accused, or that everything would be fine. Was it all planned, to make him insane, or to throw him in prison? Yes, that must it be. They were all lying to him.

"_He sang his twisted melodies to all in Wonderland._"

Well, he knew how to sing. What could go wrong? So he started to sing. Many people heard it and went to the window to hear him singing. But without knowing, his songs became darker and darker, like he couldn't control himself anymore.

"_Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed._"

He suddenly realized what he was singing. Dark songs about death and torture. And nobody seemed to mind. Or to notice the man beside him. He came to the conclusion that everything was driving him insane. He stopped singing, or he tried to, but he couldn't stop himself anymore. He walked away from the window and leaned against the wall. The blue man saw him and walked to him, with something in his hand.

"_Deadly, yet so beautiful a voice just like a rose._"

The man opened his hand for him, and there was a blue rose laying in it. Tamaki took it, and suddenly felt something in his other hand. It was a gun, shining and with a blue rose on it. He looked at it. They were trying to get him, and maybe he had found an answer against it. He smiled in a way he had never done before, and gave the gun to the man.

"Silence me, please." He said. The man grinned, and aimed the gun at his chest.

"_Was shot by a madman who silenced him to death._"

There was a loud bang, and he sunk to the ground, still leaning against the wall. Unfortunately, the bullet didn't go through his heart, but Tamaki knew it wouldn't take long before he would die of blood loss, just like his friend. The man walked to him and kneeled down.

"_A single rose bloomed in his place with no music composed._"

The man place his blue rose in the hole in his chest, and his white rose on his lap, under a scrap of paper. The gun was placed beside him.

Tamaki grinned. They hadn't got him, and they never will. Victory would be always his.

"_With a twisted grin this dying man lay breathing his last breath._"

That was the last thing he heard, and he watched the man disappear before everything went black…

* * *

Haruhi had started walking home after a long time sitting on the stair of her school, when she heard someone singing. It sounded beautiful, and she had to find out who was singing it. So she searched for the spring of it until she found other people looking up to a window. And there stood Tamaki-senpai. He was singing beautifully, and Haruhi couldn't do anything but listen to it. The song was mysterious and dark, different than what she normally heard. And that was not all. He was standing before the window like he was standing beside someone else. But there was nobody there except for him. But she didn't care. She could only care about the song, and forgot everything around her.

Suddenly, Tamaki-senpai's eyes went wide, but he didn't stop singing. He then moved from the window. But there was still that voice, keeping everyone in trance. The singing stopped for only a few seconds before continuing. But then, out of nowhere, a loud bang was heard and the singing stopped immediately. This snapped Haruhi out of her trance, and it took her only a few seconds to realize that something may have happened to him.

Before anyone else could react, she flew into the building. The people who were investigating Kyoya-senpai's death were now searching where the loud bang has come from, but because the school was huge, that was very difficult. But Haruhi knew the building and where Tamaki was sitting before the window, and soon everyone was following her.

She ran until she came to the door of a classroom, and opened it. And there was Tamaki, sitting against the wall in his own blood. She rushed to him and began to shake him, but he didn't wake up. She saw the bullet hole in his chest, and began to cry. When she noticed the paper on his lap, along with a blood covered white rose, she took it and began to softly sing the writing on it.

"_The second Alice was a fragile man of the diamond._

_The broken echo of the lies within demented words._

_He sang his twisted melodies to all in Wonderland._

_Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed._

_Deadly, yet so beautiful a voice just like a rose._

_Was shot by a madman who silenced him to death._

_A single rose bloomed in his place with no music composed._

_With a twisted grin this dying man lay breathing his last breath_"

It all looked like suicide, but the fact that he was shot in the heart and that there was a rose there, along with the same kind of scrap of paper like Kyoya-senpai let it look like a murder. But according to the cameras and all the people outside, he has been alone in the classroom.

He was right after all…nobody would ever get to take him…

* * *

**Me: Yes, Tamaki is the second Alice. Why, because I can see him singing. He plays the piano, so he is musical. And he is just the closest to the second Alice. Do you already know who the strange girl and the strange man are? Anyways, be ready for the next chapter, when I find time to write and upload it of course. Be careful for nightmares! Bye~**

**PS. Yes, Phoenix Wright was really needed there.**


End file.
